1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a Serial ATA cable assembly with improved engaging means for acquiring a reliable connection between a dielectric housing and a cover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the miniaturization of electrical devices, the density of electronic components mounted on a panel of the electrical devices is notably increased. An issue is raised when there is a need to release a cable assembly from a mated complementary connector mounted on the panel of the electrical device that the operator can only pull the cable/cover of the cable assembly to unplug the cable assembly. Obviously, this may cause the wires of the cable divorcing from corresponding terminals of the cable assembly, and thus, inevitably influences the signal transmission between the cable assembly and the mated complementary connector, or may cause the cover loosing from the housing of the cable assembly, and thus, inevitably influences the reliable engaging connection between the housing and the cover. To solve these problems, different kinds of electrical connectors are designed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,758,694 B2 discloses a cable assembly comprises a dielectric housing with a plurality of contacts received therein, a cable electrically terminated to the contacts, a cover assembled to the housing and the cable. The housing includes a plurality of holes defined in walls thereof. During the process of molding the cover, the melted plastic material of the cover flows through the holes. Thus, a plurality of strengthened projections are formed on the cover. These strengthened projections increase the retaining force between the housing and the cover, thereby making the housing engage with the cover more reliably.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,087B2 discloses an electrical connector which comprises a housing receiving a plurality of contacts therein, a contact supporting means assembled to the housing for positioning the contacts reliably, and a protective sleeve enveloped the housing and the contact supporting means. To prevent the protective sleeve from separating from the housing, an interference portion is provided on the housing to interferentially engage with the protective sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,808,410 B1 discloses a cable connector assembly comprising a housing, a plurality of terminals received in the housing, a cable terminated to the contacts, a cover partially enclosing the housing and the cable, a locking member assembled to the cover, and a pulling member sandwiched between the cover and the locking member. When the cable connector assembly is disengaged from corresponding complementary connector, the user only needs to pull the pulling member.
In this art, a cable assembly with improved engaging means between the housing and the cover is provided.